This invention relates to a hand rail and more particularly to a hand rail which is comprised of a particle board material covered by a high pressure plastic laminate so that the cost of manufacturing the same is greatly reduced and so that the hand rail will not become damaged during use.
Hand rails along stairways and hallways in retirement homes or the like must be of a particular design so that if a person falls, there is no chance of his hand being caught between the wall and the rail. Conventional hand rails are made of solid wood and are very expensive to manufacture and are easily scarred and damaged.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved hand rail for hallways and stairways.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hand rail which may be economically produced.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hand rail comprised of a particle board material having a high pressure plastic laminate secured to the exposed surfaces thereof.
A further object of the invention is to provide a novel means for mounting a hand rail on a wall or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hand rail which is durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.